


Day 11 - Fashion

by Marc_Anciel_Fan



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, Modeling, Nathmarc November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan
Summary: Marinette enlists the help of Marc and Nathaniel for her website.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995319
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Day 11 - Fashion

“Marinette are you sure about this? Wouldn’t you rather have Juleka or Alya, or any of your other girl friends modeling?” Nathaniel asked, fidgeting with his hands.

“Juleka and Rose are busy with Kitty Section practice, Alya’s got a date with Nino, Mylene has a charity event, and I honestly can’t see Alix wearing any of these designs.”

“So basically we’re your last resort.”

Marinette waved her hands. “No! You two were my first picks actually.”

Nathaniel stared at her in surprise. “Really? I understand Marc, but why me? I’m nothing special and I don’t even know how to model.”

Marinette only smiled reassuringly. “You’ll do fine Nathaniel, and you are special. How many people can say that they published a highly successful comic series?” Nathaniel smiled back at her before she shoved an outfit into his arms. “There’s a bathroom just downstairs that you can change in.”

Nathaniel made his way to the bathroom downstairs to change, locking the door behind him. He unfurled the outfit, revealing it to be a black and white A-line dress that was knee length. Nathaniel had to admit it, it was pretty cute so he quickly put it on along with the knee high socks and mary janes he was given. Afterwards Nathaniel stared at himself in the mirror, debating on whether to tuck his bangs behind his ear or leave it as is. He decided to let Marinette decide how to style and left the bathroom.

Nathaniel cautiously made his way back upstairs, holding down the skirt of the dress as he climbed. Nathaniel knew Marc had changed behind the divider Marniette kept but he hadn’t seen what Marinette had picked out for his boyfriend. When he opened the trapdoor, Nathaniel could feel his blood rushing to his head.

Marc was wearing a beautiful sleeveless floor length dress with an open back. The dress was a dark purple that faded into orange with a slit ran all the way up to his hip, showing off Marc’s legs and the dark purple heels. Marc had also done his own makeup, swapping his normal pink lipstick for a dark purple one, given himself winged eyeliner sharp enough to cut steel, and had done a purple to orange gradient for his eyeshadow. There was a bracelet with three jewels in the primary colors on his wrist tying the whole look together.

“Ah Nathaniel, did you put the outfit on?” Marinette asked once she noticed him. Nathaniel climbed up into the room, revealing his outfit and causing Marinette to coo. “You look so cute! Right Marc?”

Marc walked up to Nathaniel, hips slightly swaying as he did so. “You look absolutely adorable Angel.” Nathaniel slightly blushed at the compliment, before Marc brushed his bangs behind his ear and pinned them there using a black barrette and a white one. “And now we can see your pretty face too.” That turned Nathaniel’s face bright red.

“Alright you two, let’s get started!” The rest of the afternoon went by in a whirlwind of outfits, photos, snacks, and laughter as the three friends did their photoshoot and had fun with it. When it finally ended, it was almost dark out.

“Alright, I think that’s everything I need. Thanks for helping me out you two.” Marinette said, handing them each a bag.  
The two males smiled back at her. “It was no problem Marinette, I’m always happy to help my cousin.”

“Yeah, I actually had a lot of fun.”

Marinette walked them to the door before going back to her room to choose which photos were best and managed to upload them before the akuma alarm went off, forcing her to abandon her computer for the rest of the night.

**~NMN~**

A day after the photos had gone up Marinette called, screaming at them. The reason? The photos of Nathaniel and Marc modeling her designs brought in so many people and sales that her website couldn’t handle it and crashed.


End file.
